What Would Harry Do If He Found FanFictionnet?
by K-Marie-M
Summary: This story will not be finished. Please see version 2.0 for new chapters and revised chapters. I couldnt bare to delete this because I would loose my reviews and because of the semintal value.
1. Default Chapter

Title:  What would Harry do if he found FanFiction.net

Author:  Marie McBride

E-Mail:  queenb_itch18@yahoo.com

DISCLAIMER:  Not mine.  All owned by J.K.R.  I also don't have         permission from her to write this.  I am not getting paid so don't sue, I have know money. 

DISTRIBUTION:  Anywhere you want to as long as you let me know   where it is going. 

SPOILERS: All the books 1 through 4

FEEDBACK:  Please!!!!

Authors Note:  I will be finishing my other story (on fanfiction.net) I just felt the urge to write this. Also any pairings I put down in this story, I want to say sorry to those who like said couples.  I don't mean to put down your ideas  the story just worked out this way.  Sorry again.

**********

Finally, I got Hermione to bewitch this bloody computer so that I can surf the net.  What's this?  Fanfiction.net, hummmm looks interesting.  I typed in Harry Potter as I did write those books that the muggles seem to like sooooooo much.  What they put me and Ron as a couple. 

"Hey Ron, come here," said Harry.

"What is it," he asked as he walked into Harry's room (him making perfect and all).

"Look at this, this site puts you and me as a couple" Harry replied.

"That's nuts,"

" I know, look they have hermione and me as well"

"OMG they have you and Draco as a couple, that's bloody weird"

"Well actually Ron, I do like Draco, but I don't think he likes me"

"Why wouldn't he like you, what's wrong with you" 

It would be just like Ron to go all big brother on me.  Demanding why I'm not good enough, or what ever the case may be.  I wish I did know if Draco liked me or not.  In the background you can hear Ron ranting on and on about how Harry's such a good catch and all.  Maybe I should talk to him.  Hummmm, might just have to owl him.  Mental note:  owl Draco and ask him to meet me tonight.  

"Ron, look at this they have Mione and Snape together"

"WHAT that's upsured, she likes me, I think"

"You know Ron, maybe you should ask her to go out with you, ummm"

"Well, maybe you should ask Draco to go out with you"

"I will if you will"

"Right then, I will" Ron stated as he walked off to find Hermione.

Well, I better go owl that letter.  

In the Slytherin Common Room

You see Hedwig fly in and drop a letter on Draco's lap.  

What's this?  Draco thought, Better open it to find out.

Dear Draco,

Could you please meet me in the Great Hall at 8:00 right after dinner.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter

Wonder what he wants?  Well, better go to find out right.  Well, maybe I can get up the courge to tell him that I like him.  Well we will just have to go see what he wants.

The Great Hall, After Dinner

I wonder if he's going to come?  Harry thought.  Maybe I should just leave.

Just then you can see Draco walk in, wearing a tight green shirt with hip hugging pants.  WOW, thought Harry He looks fine.  mmmm so eatable and good.  

Wow he's here, mmmm he looks good in green.  Maybe I will tell him how I feel.  It's our last year and I may not get another chance.  

"Draco, thanks for coming"

"Why am I here Potter?"

"Well…..I wanted to tell you that I….. well I think I like you, a lot" you can see Harry blushing as he says this sentence.

"Well Harry, I think I like you too"

You can see Harry visibly sigh with relief as Draco says this.  In the next instent Harry felt Draco's soft lips upon his.  He ran his tounge along Harry's mouth begging for entrence.  Harry gently opened his mouth and their tounges douled for the doment position.  

"Draco, are we…. I mean….. will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes, Harry I would be glad to be your boyfriend"

"How are we going to tell everybody?"

"I think you should just eat with me and we just walk into the Great Hall for breakfast holding hands.  We can answer the questions later if we want to.  They don't need to know about our personal life, that's why they call in a PERSONAL LIFE"

"Ok, but well will have to explain to our friends."

"Ok, I guess I will meet you tomorrow"

"Well you come back to my room, if you wanted that is"

"Why Harry did anyone ever tell you that you look beautiful when you blush?  And yes It would be nice to go back to your room"

Harry led Draco back to his room, using the invisibility cloak, when they got there they undressed and slipped under the covers.  They cuddled until the next morning.  

The Next Morning the Great Hall

When Harry and Draco arrived at the great hall they were holding hands.  Needless to say that this caused an uproar of chatter.

"Was is a bet"

"Are they going our"

"They make the cutest couple"

When Harry sat down at the Slytherin table, Ron and Hermione looked puzzled but diceided to talk to them both later.  

Later that Day, Gryffindor Common Room

"Harry are you and Draco going out?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Yes Mione we are"

"I would like to ask that you both call me Draco, and I will try to remember to call you by your names"

"That would be nice Draco" Hermione stated.

"Well Harry I also have some news, Hermione and I are going out" 

"That's great Ron"

As Draco, Hermione, and Ron got to know each other, Harry went into the other room to get on Fanfiction.net.  He then wrote up a story intitled "What would Harry do if he found FanFiction.net"  He didn't see Draco come up behind him and incircle him in a loving hug.

"What are you doing love?"

"I found this site, online, where they had a bunch of stories about us as a couple, then I added on of my own"

"I see"

later that night Harry completed his story in real life by making love to Draco.  He later wrote another story describing how wonderful and hole he felt with Draco inside of him.

The End

So please review and tell me what you think. (Please *on hands and knees begging*)


	2. What would Hermione do if she found Fanf...

Title:  What If Hermione Found ff.net?

Author:  Me

Disclaimer:  See ch. 1

Spoilers:  Book four

            After Harry and Draco finally got off the enchanted muggle computer and went to try some of the more interesting stories, Hermione was FINALLY able to get on.  

            /hmmmm, interesting, WOW they've put me with Ron, Harry, Draco, Ginny, Neville, Snape, Cho, and Pansy/ thought Hermione, /lets read some of those.  /

            | She slowly leaned down to capture Ginny's lips in a hungry passionate kiss, which led to a full on snog.| 

            / Well we tried dating and were just more like sisters.  Draco and Harry are rather taken, not that I wouldn't have some fun with either if they weren't involved.  Ron and I broke up one week after dating realizing that we fought more than we talked.  Wonder how him and Lavender are doing?  Neville, well let's just say NO, anyway I think that he likes Ginny.  Cho never got over Cedrics death, it never would have worked out with us.  And though I find Professor Snape yummy, he's my professor and that just goes against my morels.  But Pansy, never thought about that./

            'Mione,' Ron shouted, 'Are you done yet I want to get on this year. Harry had it for a week, is it going to take you that long as well?" 

            'No Ron I'm done, you just have to set up an e-mail address so you can use fanfiction.net' Hermion told him.

            'What's email?' Ron asked.

            'Its electronic mail, muggles us it so that they don't have to send letters every time they want to do something,' she replied.

            'How do the letters get sent to a box?'

            'They use the Internet to story the information and then send it to the address.'

'Oh, ok will you help me?' he asked.

            'Sure, how about W_Chess_Master?  Will that work,' Hermione asked.

            'Ya, that's wicked' Ron said.  She showed him how to find stories on line, how to read them, and how to review them. As well as how to get in and out of fanfiction.net.  Then she went to find Draco.  She found him sitting on Harry's lap in the Griffindor common room, on one of the sofas.  

            'Draco what can you tell me about Pansy?' hermione asked.

            'She's like you sort a, she likes to read and she's good at her studies.  We just never worked as a couple.  The whole annoying thing was to through people off her good looks because she happens to prefer girls to boys,' Draco replied, 'You could probably find her in the library if you were looking for her,' he added with a slight smirk playing on his lips.

            She said quick Thanks over her shoulder on her way out.  Not before she heard Harry mutter, 'Probably found a Hermione/Pansy story on line.'

            She found Pansy sitting at Hermione's favorite table in the library.  She was interestingly enough reading Hogwarts A History.

            'And I thought that I was the only one who read that book,' Hermione said aloud hoping that Pansy could hear her.

            'Guess not.  Can I help you with something Granger, or are you just yaping to hear the sound of your own voice?' Pansy asked with a smirk all her own.

            'Just wondering if you were seeing anybody,' Hermione replied.  Getting a good look at Pansy for the first time.  /she as a rather curvy body.  Blonde hair. Good face as well./ Hermione thought.

            Before answering, Pansy proceeded to check out Hermione.  She noticed that the blonde "know it all" Griffindor had a nice body and a rather beautiful face. 'At the moment no. Why you putting in an application?' 

            'Maybe, that depends on weather or not your accepting from Griffindors?' Hermione replied.

            'I might just make an exception especially for you. I'm not looking for a relationship though,' Pansy told her. 

            'Hell, I don't have time for a relationship.  I just want someone that I can take and give pleasure to.  No strings attached,' she replied.

            'Sure, why not.  I've always wondered what you would look like in leather,' Pansy told her.

            'Why don't we go make that wish a reality,' Hermione told her.  Trying her best to be innocent, but Griffendors give everything away when you look in their eyes. 


	3. What Would Severus Snape do if he Found ...

Title:  What If Severus Snape found Fanfiction.net?

Author:  Insane Person : S

Rating: PG-15 & ^

Note:  Question was posed about the fast pace of the Hermione/Ron break up,  My response to that is it only took a week for Hermione to realize that since her and Ron were always looking at other people and not each other, they would probably make better friends.  Also I realize that these chapters don't make much sense if any at all, but please keep in mind that I write them that way because they're not supposed to be realistic or truthful, they are supposed to be funny and dumb.

          Thank you very much to my beta readers Kara Black and

Wolf-Kin.  Check out their stuff, it's really good.

*************

/----/ thoughts

*************

/Bloody kids.  Couldn't just leave well enough alone.  Had to go and bother with the muggle internet.  Bloody Albus with his "Severus I need you to check out this fanfiction.net on the internet, wouldn't want the kids getting into trouble."  I just had to take that bloody course on the feckin* internet.

          What the hell do I need to give you my email for?/ he types in potionsmaster@msn.com on the sign up page, along with Master of Potions 3 for his username.

          /Search for main character Severus Snape, under Harry Potter books.  He's even bloody famous in the muggle world; we'll just have to deflate that ego of his in my next class with him, bloody boy that lived to be a pain in my arse. 

          What kind of person do these people think I am, pairing me with every student I have.  I would never interact with a student, present or former. The same goes for my colleagues.  I may be a son of a bi*ch, but I do have morals, not to mention standards./ Scrolling though the summaries, he reads to his dismay all the mischief that he and other people get into.  Different sexual pairings, bi, gay, straight, even cross dressing.  At one point he scream in horror as he read himself paired with 'that mongrel Black' finally settling on reading one about him and Remus Lupin.  

          /They got that one right.  We were together for a while, until Black and Potter had to go and try to kill me.  Gryffindors get all the special treatment./ the potions master spent the rest of the day reading and reviewing different fanfictions, laughing as he read the Harry/Draco pairings 'because Draco has more pride than that' or so he thought.  

          Later that evening he met with Albus to discuss his findings.  "I found nothing wrong with that site. It's mostly teenagers and adults letting out their sexual frustration."

          "Thank you for looking into that for me Severus, I just didn't have the time to see for myself."  Nodding to the headmaster as he left, Severus headed off to the dungeons for some much needed rest.  

          As he drifted off to sleep, Severus dreamed a dream about a certain person that he handed thought of in a long while.  Silently wondering when the next full moon was.

          The next morning he woke up very sticky and very aroused.  /Bloody feckin internet./

************

* Feckin= Irish swear word for F*ck, honest!

Please review and tell me what you think.  I like to hear from my readers even if its criticism.  Also let me know who you think should be next to find ff.net?


End file.
